Already Uploaded!
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Karin memiliki akun-akun di beberapa situs web. Apa sajakah itu? RnR, OK? :D


Kon'nichiwa, readers! lama tak bertemu! (Hah?). Kali ini fanfic mengenai situs-situs web yang author tau. Hehehe... gomen ne kalau ada kesalahan kata. Semoga readers menyukainya!

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**Already Uploaded! © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

.

.

.

Karin segera duduk di kursi, membuka laptopnya dan memasangkan modemnya. Karin membuka akun-akun internetnya. Ia membuka facebook, twitter, infantrum, deviantart, youtube, 4shared dan imagechef-nya.

"Saatnya _upload_!" seru Karin bersemangat.

Ketika membuka facebook, Karin kaget melihat 3 permintaan aneh yang mendatangi facebook-nya. 3 permintaan ajakan berpacaran dari Kazune, Jin dan Micchi (Wow...! OWO). Karin mengingat ketika 3 pemuda tampan itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Karin di hari yang sama.

**Flashback On**

_Karin segera pergi menuju taman saat waktu istirahat karena mendengar Kazune memanggilnya. Di taman, Kazune sudah ada dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar yang indah._

_"Kazune-kun!" panggil Karin._

_"Karin" balas Kazune._

_"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Karin._

_"Ano... ini... aku..." muka Kazune memerah dan ia gugup._

_"Huh?"_

_Karin kebingungan menatap Kazune. Kazune meneyrahkan bunga mawar itu pada Karin._

_"Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku? kau tau kita sudah bersama sejak dulu. Aishiteru, Karin. Maukah kau menerimaku?" tanya Kazune melamar Karin._

_Karin kaget mendengar lamaran Kazune. Ia kebingungan harus menjawab apa._

_"Um... bisakah kau memberiku sedikit waktu? aku... harus berpikir dulu..." kata Karin._

_"Daijobu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu" kata Kazune._

_Karin pun pergi meninggalkan Kazune di taman._

* * *

_Di jalan, Karin bertemu dengan Jin. Terlihat Jin yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah._

_"Karin!" panggil Jin._

_Karin menengok. Jin menghampiri Karin._

_"Ada apa, Jin-kun?" tanya Karin._

_Jin menunjukkan sebuket bunga mawar yang ia bawa._

_"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jin langsung to the point._

_Karin sangat kaget mendengar lamaran dari Jin._

_'Baru tadi Kazune-kun yang melamarku, sekarang Jin-kun juga melamarku' pikir Karin._

_"Um... aku tak bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang. Beri aku waktu, ya" kata Karin._

_"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk bidadariku. Aku akan setia menunggu jawabanmu" kata Jin._

_Karin pun pergi meninggalkan Jin._

* * *

_Karin merenungkan lamaran dari Kazune dan Jin di jembatan saat sore hari._

_'Siapa yang harus ku pilih...?' pikir Karin._

_Secara tiba-tiba, Micchi datang membawa sebuket bunga yang beranekaragam._

_"Hanazono-san!" panggil Micchi sambil memeluk Karin._

_Tentunya Karin kaget dengan pelukan itu._

_"Lepaskan aku, Micchi!" kata Karin._

_Micchi pun melepas pelukannya._

_"Hanazono-san, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" kata Micchi._

_"Huh? apa itu?" tanya Karin._

_"Aishiteru, Hanazono-san. Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku yang sejak lama sudah menyukaimu. Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku?" tanya Micchi melamar Karin._

_Perasaan Karin sekarang sudah lebih dari sangat kaget. Ia tak bisa menyangka ada 3 pemuda yang ternyata selama ini menyukainya dan menyatakan perasaannya di hari yang sama pada Karin. Karin pun menjadi lebih dari sangat bingung saat ini._

_"Berilah aku waktu, Micchi" kata Karin._

_"Hm... baik. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu hingga waktunya tiba" kata Micchi._

_Karin pun segera pulang meninggalkan Micchi._

**Flashback Off**

Karin lupa kalau ada 3 pemuda yang sudah menunggu jawabannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Dengan segera, Karin mengirimi pesan kepada Kazune, Micchi dan Jin secara pisah-pisah.

'_Gomen'nasai, karena membuatmu menunggu lama. Tapi, kau tau kan sekarang kita masih SMP. Jadi, ku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Gomen ne..._'

Karin mengetik jawaban itu kepada Kazune, Jin dan Micchi. Tak lama, pesan Karin terbalas.

Blunk! Blunk! Blunk!

Muncul 3 pesan di layar laptop milik Karin.

'_Aku mengert_i' dari Kazune.

'_Daijobu, bidadariku_' dari Jin.

'_Tak apa-apa, Hanazono-san_' dari Micchi.

Karin pun tersenyum lega. Akhirnya pun masalahnya tuntas walau Karin tak menerima salah 1 pun dari pemuda-pemuda itu. Karin pun off dari facebook. Karin kembali melihat situs-situs web lain.

Di 4shared, Karin meng-upload lagu Nakahara Mai - Anemone, Ali Project - Ankoku Tengoku dan Marble - Kuuchuu meiro. Tak lupa, masih ada beberapa lagu yang ingin Karin upload.

Selesai meng-upload Anemone, Ankoku Tengoku dan Kuuchuu Meiro, Karin meng-upload lagu-lagu yang lain. Namun, kali ini Karin meng-upload lagu Ali Project yang lain.

Karin meng-upload Kinjirareta Asobi (Ost Rozen Maiden), Kyoumu Densen (Ost Another) dan Ashura-Hime (Ost My Hime). Selesai meng-upload lagu, Karin menekan _close_ pada tab 4shared dan beralih ke situs youtube.

Karin melihat berapa banyak viewers yang sudah melihat videonya. 2,400,546 melihat video Karin. Sungguh angka yang cukup banyak untuk Karin. Karin meng-close situs youtube-nya dan beralih ke twitter. Kemudian, Karin meng-tweet di twitter.

'_Pagi-pagi sudah upload lagu, nih ^^_' tweet Karin.

Tak lama, Teman-teman Karin seperti Himeka dan Kazusa mere-tweet dan membalas tweet Karin.

'_Lagu apa? ^^_' dari Himeka.

'_Pastinya lagu Ali Project_' dari Kazusa.

Karin pun membalas tweet Kazusa dan Himeka.

'_Yup!_ _Kazusa-chan benar :D_' balas Karin.

Himeka membalas tweet Karin lagi.

'_Ohh..., ya sudah. Aku mau download dulu, sayonara! ^^_' dari Himeka.

'_Sayonara yoku_ _Himeka-chan._ _Karin-chan Coba deh, lihat gambar terbaruku di deviantart_' dari Kazusa.

'_Himeka-chan sayonara yoku._ _Kazusa-chan, Oke_' balas Karin.

Karin pun sign out dari twitter. Di deviantart, Karin segera melihat gambar terbaru Kazusa. Ternyata Kazusa menggambar anime Lucky Star. Karin segera mengomentari gambar Kazusa.

'_Wah, bagus banget. Aku paling suka yang berambut panjang berwarna ungu yang mirip aku ^^_' komentar Karin.

Tak lama, muncul sebuah komentar dari Kazusa.

'_Hehehe, arigato. Yang berambut biru itu namanya Konata Izumi, yang berambut pink itu namanya Miyuki Takara, 2 gadis yang berambut ungu itu kembar, lho. Yang berambut pendek namanya Tsukasa Hiiragi, dia mirip Rin Kagamine, ya! dan yang kamu pilih itu namanya Kagami Hiiragi ^^_' komentar Kazusa.

Karin memerhatikan setiap kata di komentar Kazusa. Kemudian, ia mengomentari lagi.

'_Ohh... ya sudah, aku sign out dulu, ya! sayonara! ^^_' komentar Karin.

Karin pun sign out dari deviantart. Karin berlalu ke situs web infantrum. Terlihat ada beberapa kata di chat.

'_Aku sudah tak sabar lagi nih, nunggu IFA di mulai :D_' kata Hinaru.

'_Iya. Semoga fanficku di favoritkan oleh readers XD_' kata Hyuna.

Hinaru dan Hyuna, mereka adalah teman-teman author Karin. Karin segera mengubah tema infantrumnya. Jika soal fanfic, Karin memang sering chat bersama teman-teman authornya di infantrum. Namun, kali ini Karin merasa malas untuk chat bersama mereka. Karin pun berlalu ke situs imagechef.

Karin melihat banyak foto editan yang di upload hari ini. Tanpa sengaja, Karin melihat foto Himeka yang terbingkai hati.

"Wah...! Himeka-chan _kawaii_...!" puji Karin.

Karin segera melihat album foto editan milik Himeka. Banyak sekali foto Himeka yang di edit di album itu. Karin pun menjadi berniat untuk mengedit fotonya. Namun, ia kurungkan niatnya itu. Karin berlalu lalang ke situs terakhir, fanfiction.

Karin melihat fanficnya yang berjudul '_Claire-chan's Love Story_'. Itu adalah fanfic dari kategori Harvest Moon, game PS kesukaannya. Namun, Karin lebih menyukai game PSP yang berjudul 'Harvest Moon Boy & Girl'.

Karin melihat sudah berapa banyak yang mereview fanficnya tersebut. Sudah 64 review, padahal Karin baru saja meng-upload 5 chapter. Karin menuju akun fanfictionnya. Ia melihat ada 3 PM. Karin segera melihatnya.

* * *

_From: Hyuna Hiyuri_

_Subject: My New Fanfic_

* * *

_From: Hinaru Hikawa_

_Subject: Please, upload ._

* * *

_From: Hinamori Hikaru_

_Subject: Teach Me_

* * *

Karin membuka ke-3 pesan itu secara pisah-pisah di tab lain. Karin membaca pesan-pesan itu.

_From: Hyuna Hiyuri_

_Subject: My New Fanfic_

_Karin-chan, baca fanfic terbaruku, ya! ^^_ (Gomen, situs web tidak dapat di tulis ^^)

Karin menekan situs web yang di kirimkan oleh Hyuna tanpa membalas pesannya.

* * *

Setelah Karin membaca pesan dan fanfic terbaru Hyuna, ia beralih ke _document manager_. Karin ingin meng-upload fanfic barunya yang berkategori anime 'A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'.

Karin meng-upload dokumen ceritanya di document manager. Karin tak lupa untuk memeriksa adakah kesalahan di setiap kata fanficnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka _Image Manager_ di tab baru. Karin meng-upload foto A Little Snow Fairy Sugar sesuai inti fanficnya.

Lalu, Karin menekan tombol _new story_, sayangnya ia harus membaca _guidelines_ dulu. Hal itulah yang membuat Karin kesal. Karin menekan pada tombol yang ada di paling bawah.

Lalu, Karin menuju new story. Ia memilih kategor Anime - A Little Snow Fairy Sugar dan mengisi perlengkapan fanfic seperti judul, _summary_, _image_, _genre_, bahasa, _rating_, karakter dan memilih status '_complete_'.

Tentu Karin tak lupa untuk memilih dokumen cerita untuk fanfic terbarunya tersebut. Setelah itu, Karin pun membuat fanfic terbarunya. Karin hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam untuk fanfic barunya.

"Daijobu. Sekarang, aku sudah upload semuanya!" kata Karin bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus tidak?

Gomen ne kalau typo

Di fanfic ini menjelaskan tentang berbagai cara dan memberitahu anime-anime lainnya :D

Ya... ini sih untuk yang tidak tau saja

Gomen kalau fanfic ini sedikit meremehkan, padahal maksud author bukan begitu

Review ya, readers! ^^


End file.
